The present invention relates to blood lipid ameliorating compositions that contain atorvastatin in combination with one or more ingredients selected from the group consisting of a riboflavin derivative, a tocopherol derivative, an ascorbic acid derivative, pantethine and taurine.
Atorvastatin reduces total cholesterol levels in the blood by inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase activity.
It is known that each of a riboflavin derivative, a tocopherol derivative, an ascorbic acid derivative, pantethine and taurine alone reduces cholesterol levels in the blood.
Furthermore, it is known that a co-administration of a HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors with either a tocopherol derivative or an ascorbic acid derivative reduces total cholesterol levels in the blood in addition to counteracting decrease of tocopherol or ascorbic acid that were decreased in the organism (Japanese Patent Kohyo No. Hei 8-505853).
However, it remains unknown whether co-administration of atorvastatin with one of a riboflavin derivative, a tocopherol derivative, an ascorbic acid derivative, pantethine or taurine synergistically decreases total cholesterol levels in the blood.
Furthermore, although atorvastatin is a highly safe remedy, it is desirable that atorvastatin can reduce total cholesterol levels in the blood when administered at lower doses, because it is necessary to administer atorvastatin for a long period.